


More Important Things

by extraordinary



Series: Unusual Arrangements [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bedroom Negotiations, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Haru's Own Brand Of Orgasm Play, M/M, Slightly Masochist!Rin, Switching~, Uncooperative!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin should really know better than to distract Haru while he's cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of Rin & Haru's first university year, during their first visit back home to be specific! 
> 
> This is part of the Unusual Arrangements 'verse - because I just can't seem to catch a break from it. As usual, it's not necessary to have read any of the others, but there are pretty big nudges to 'Small Hands' in this one. Mainly Haru's knee-jerk refusal to do anything that could possibly hurt Rin, even if Rin sometimes really wants him to. (He's got a bit of a complex about it, OK. Leave him alone. xD)
> 
> P.S. Feeling rather insecure about this one, so I figured I should post half of it now before I could chicken out. *grin!*

_**You didn't have to leave.** _

  
Rin sighed to himself as he ran a thumb across the message on the brightly lit screen of his phone, as if tracing each word would somehow be able to help him decide what to do with them.

  
What did Haru expect him to reply to that? It wasn't like Rin had meant to just walk out on him the way he had, only to think better of it and retrace his steps back up to Haru's door before he'd even made it to the foot of the hill. Staring down at his phone, propped up on his bent knees as he sat outside on the veranda in Haru's back yard, Rin tried to figure out the best way to proceed from here.

  
He had not expected things to go smoothly when they'd first started dating. Things had never gone smoothly for them, after all. The pieces of their lives did not fit perfectly together: there were parts that downright refused to fuse with others; parts with razor sharp edges that were better left untouched, parts that simply didn't feel like they were made to belong to the same puzzle at all. Uncompromising, raw and dangerous.

  
These pieces were joined by others that were frayed at the edges; brittle and fragile on their own, but when slotted together they created something steadfast and unyielding. Layer upon layer, they formed the basis of an unwavering structure. Settling like dust particles upon that foundation were the pieces that fit so perfectly together, Rin thought they must have been created solely for the purpose of existing alongside of each other.

  
Every day, more of _those_ pieces fell into place. Supported by the strong layers underneath, they covered everything in a faintly shining glaze; a protective shell protecting the inner core from wear and tear. They had the added benefit of smoothing out the sharp edges, preventing them from notoriously standing out.

  
Regardless, Rin thought their puzzle was something beautiful to behold. It didn't have a clear shape, and it was impossible to tell how it'd look in a couple of years down the road, but it was uniquely theirs and he wouldn't trade it for the world. It wasn't something he'd give up without a fight.

  
Frowning, he reluctantly settled on a response:

  
 _ **I'm still outside.** _

  
Seconds later, the light in the hallway leading up to the backyard and the raised wooden beams Rin was sitting on flickered to life. He tensed; surprised Haru hadn't tried the front door first. Sometimes it still startled Rin how easily Haru could read him these days.

  
Feeling rather self-conscious about having snuck into Haru's back yard like he hadn't been practically living at the Nanase household himself for the past couple of days while they were on their first break from college, Rin couldn't bring himself to look up at the sound of the sliding doors opening behind him.

  
"I'm surprised you remembered where you put your phone."

  
Haru's footsteps on the wooden floorboards faltered for a split second before they continued on as if Rin had never spoken at all. Wordlessly, Haru lowered himself down next to Rin.

  
"Rin," Haru started. "You misunderstood---"

  
"How could I have misunderstood?" Rin snapped. "It looked pretty fucking clear to me."

  
Rin knew he shouldn't be so defensive. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on Haru, especially when Haru hadn't actually done anything to warrant Rin's anger or indignation. Even an idiot would be able to tell that Haru was _trying_ , struggling to find the words that would help him explain what was going on in that water-obsessed head of his, and that Rin was making things unnecessarily difficult for him.

  
Haru didn't even need to explain himself; Rin was fully aware of the fact that the entire thing had been his own fault in the first place. Knowing that did absolutely nothing to make him feel better about the situation, however, nor did it prevent him from lashing out in self-defence. Each time this happened, every time Rin slipped up and said the wrong thing in the heat of the moment, it would sting more than the previous one.

  
God-damn it. It had really _hurt_ this time.

  
Haru's appalled expression had genuinely frightened him earlier. For a second Haru had looked as if Rin had physically punched him. He'd spun around so quickly he'd almost flung a spoonful of batter at Rin, who'd still been leering at him from the doorway at the time. A myriad of expressions had flashed across Haru's expressive eyes then: agitation, insecurity, outrage, betrayal... before finally landing on the one that had hit Rin the hardest.

  
Haru had looked repelled. Nauseated. It had only been a second before he'd caught himself and looked away, but the message had been loud and clear.

  
Rin had never seen that expression on Haru's face before. He'd flinched and taken a staggering step back out of the kitchen and onto the tatami flooring of the main room. His words must've been stumbling over each other in a pathetic rush as he hurried to take his foolish remark back. He hadn't meant it _that_ way, he'd gotten caught up in the moment, he'd only been teasing Haru...

  
He never wanted to see that expression on Haru's face ever again.

  
"Rin," Haru eventually tried again, voice scratchy and tight. "I don't know what to say. How to fix this."

  
Rin turned to look at him, then. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness a while ago, and the low light filtering through the screens from the hallway was more than enough to see clearly by. Haru's usually stoic face was pale and pinched, a deep frown on his brow and his breathing was far too shallow.

  
"You could start by never mentioning it again." Rin ground out between clenched teeth. He had to stay calm and sort this out somehow. "It's not like I gave you an ultimatum, Haru. It just slipped out. That's all."

  
"I don't want to hurt you." Haru insisted, apparently determined to ignore Rin's words completely. "You _know_ that."

  
"You don't have to!" Rin ran a frustrated hand through his hair in the hopes of dispelling some of his anger that way before he took more of it out on Haru. "I didn't mean it that way, Haru... Not this time, OK?"

  
Haru threw him a startled look. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea what Rin was talking about. Sometimes that jerk could be really oblivious when it came to bedroom dynamics and, well, verbal foreplay. Honestly. Rin mentally counted down from ten before continuing.

  
"I shouldn't have said that - _I know that_. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, you know?" Rin explained, carefully mulling the words over in his head. "It's frustrating when you react badly to things I can't help saying. Like I said, it just slips out by accident. I can't always stop it, Haru."

  
When Rin fell silent again, Haru tentatively nudged him with his elbow. A wave of gratitude hit Rin like the first touch of blissfully cool chlorinated water after a long, particularly gruelling warm-up session. The fact that Haru wasn't reacting defensively for once, despite Rin fully understanding how much he deserved it right now, gave him courage. They could still work this out tonight. Rin might not have ruined their entire break with a misplaced _'Why don't you punish me for it, Haru?'_ after all.

  
He had honestly only meant to coax Haru into coming up with a few lucrative ideas to take his frustration (over the charred remains of their dinner) out on Rin in a good way, though. Sometimes teasing Haru was simply impossible to resist. Rin hadn't expected his words to hit a nerve.

  
"I'm not blaming you." Rin reassured him as soon as he was able to find his tongue again. "You can't help what you feel, and I _get_ that! That's not what I meant, all right? I'd never want you to hide your reactions from me. Don't you ever do that, Haru."

  
Haru quietly placed a warm palm on Rin's knee. Rin exhaled shakily, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the back of Haru's hand. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but he didn't want Haru to see the tears welling up in his eyes right now.

  
"That's why I feel so horrible about wanting these things." Rin whispered into the darkness between his knees. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable like that, Haru."

  
"You can't change what you like." Haru told him solemnly. They'd been over this before. Plenty of times, in fact. Rin hated the way Haru's voice sounded resigned underneath his bravado. "Just like I can't change what I dislike."

  
Rin nodded, rubbing the tip of his nose into Haru's thumb. There was no way Haru couldn't feel Rin's tears land on the skin of his hand. Rin was glad he hadn't said anything about it yet.

  
"I don't _want_ to want things that make you recoil!"

  
Haru tensed besides him. The fingers on Rin's knee twitched. "I don't want to... to recoil from the things you really want either, Rin."

  
Rin sighed, rolling his head to look at Haru. His vision was still blurry with shed and unshed tears alike; eyelashes wet and heavy. Haru wasn't looking at him, though. "It can't be helped, huh?"

  
"There's plenty of things we both want." Haru reminded him, steadfastly keeping his gaze locked on the shadows of the garden in front of them. "More important things."

  
Despite the relative harshness of his words Rin knew Haru had a point. There was nothing else to say to that.

  
"Look, we both overreacted this time." Rin finally told him, wondering just how far he could push Haru's patience. How long until Haru remembered he was allowed to feel defensive too? He couldn't help the way he felt any more than Rin could, after all. Rin should've been thankful Haru hadn't been the one to run from the room this time. "You could still try for a little more tact next time. The way you looked at me earlier really hurt, Haru."

  
Haru was quiet for a while. Rin could practically hear him reciting various apologies in his head, trying to decide on one that wouldn't set Rin off again.

  
"I didn't intend---"

  
"Stop!" Rin hurriedly reached a hand out to muffle Haru's next words. "It's fine. I'm sorry, too."

  
Haru half-heartedly glared at him from behind Rin's hand covering his mouth.

  
"I'll let you make it up to me." Rin grudgingly added. "If you let me make it up to you?"

  
Rin gingerly unfolded himself from his awkward crouch on the porch; his knees screaming at him in protest with every little movement. Haru didn't make things any easier on him, unrepentantly grabbing Rin's retreating hand and bringing it back up to his lips to press a tender kiss into the webbing between Rin's thumb and index finger.

  
Okay. Good. They were all right again, for now.

  
Absolutely refusing to lose his balance and make a fool out of himself in front of Haru for the second time that evening, Rin wobbled precariously to his feet. Grinning triumphantly down at him, Rin swiped an affectionate thumb over Haru's dry but impossibly soft lips.

  
Haru's eyes sparkled curiously up at Rin as he patiently waited for Rin to decide on his next move. They were in no hurry tonight. Rin gently nudged Haru's bottom lip, revealing a sliver of perfectly white teeth. Haru's mouth fell open slightly, allowing Rin to proceed as he pleased.

  
"Haru," Rin whispered reverently. "You always look so good like that."

  
The corners of Haru's lips curved up in an endearingly misshapen smile. They regarded each other silently in the dim glow coming from the house, until Haru broke the spell by questioningly reaching for Rin's belt.

  
"On my knees?" Haru asked, clearly aiming for sultry but getting thwarted by Rin's thumb slipping into his mouth.

  
"You're not actually _on your knees_ , you idiot." Rin laughed down at him, their earlier argument completely forgotten, gently scraping his nail over the roof of Haru's mouth in a way he knew would go straight to Haru's groin. Haru's tongue flicked his thumb encouragingly before Haru gave up all pretences of decency and firmly sucked it into his deliciously hot mouth. Rin cupped the side of his jaw, affectionately murmuring: "Let's go inside."

  
Haru ignored him, however. The hands that he'd placed on Rin's hips earlier pulled him in even closer before moving back to his belt and making quick word of unbuckling it. Rin allowed himself to be manhandled, taking another helpful step forward, lured in by the promise of Haru's perfect mouth around far more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

  
Haru slid Rin's pants down over his hips to pool around his ankles, letting Rin's thumb slip from from between his lips to mouth at the bulge at the front of Rin's underwear. Rin's eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes still heavy and sticky from his earlier tears, as he groaned low in his throat. The feeling of Haru's hot breath through the cotton fabric, in dizzyingly sharp contrast with the soft evening breeze, was rapidly sending all of his blood down in a rush to meet Haru's lips.

  
Haru nuzzled his groin encouragingly as he felt Rin's arousal harden underneath the fabric of his briefs. "Look at you, Rin. You're already getting hard and I'm not even on my knees yet."

  
"H-hey," Rin panted, opening his eyes to glare down at a smirking Haru. "Seriously, _here?!_ We can't...!"

  
Rin's protests cut off abruptly as Haru sucked one of Rin's balls into his mouth; cotton and all. The bastard had gotten so good at this over the year or so they'd been dating. It wasn't fair, god-damn it!

  
Rin was fully hard now, straining against the fabric of his briefs. Haru took pity on him and removed them, pushing them down to join the mess of Rin's pants around his ankles. Rin spared a moment to pray that nobody would be able to see them out here; what would the neighbours think if they saw their silhouettes like this out on the veranda? What if someone walked by and heard---!

Hold on. Why was that thought turning Rin on even more?!

  
"I thought you said you'd let me make it up to you." Haru said, raising his eyes to meet Rin's while taking hold of Rin's erection and closing his mouth around the tip without so much as a by-your-leave.

  
Haru looked so fucking hot like that. Rin wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes away from him even if Haru hadn't been staring right up at him. Haru's mouth, and that sinful tongue, on him felt so good.

  
"Ha- _Haru!_ " Rin couldn't help but jerk his hips forward in a shameless plea for Haru to take him in deeper. He'd probably feel guilty about it later if he wasn't so secure in the knowledge that it was absolutely impossible to get Haru to do anything he didn't want to do in the first place. If Haru wasn't up for a little jostling he'd have made sure to keep his hands firmly braced on Rin's hips, anyway. "Fuck! That's really _hot_."

  
Rin groaned as Haru obliged him by snaking his free hand around Rin's hip and pulling him impossibly closer with a firm palm on the small of his back. Haru was forced to let his hand drop back down to the wooden beams he was sitting on to restore his balance, however. He was still perched at an awkward angle, legs partially dangling off the porch and his waist twisted in a way that looked rather uncomfortable.

  
Rin ran his hands through Haru's hair in appreciation before meaningfully tugging at the strands he'd caught between his fingers. When Haru paused to blink up at him in confusion, Rin started shuffling around to give Haru enough room to get more comfortable, wilfully ignoring how stupid he must've looked trying to move around with his pants around his ankles. Haru took the hint, allowing Rin's cock to slip from his mouth just long enough for him to fold his legs underneath himself.

  
When Haru looked like he was done repositioning them, Rin slid a hand down to cup his jaw once more. Haru gazed up at him calmly, stroking a thumb lazily back and forth the underside of Rin's cock as he held its base in one hand while his other hand drew circles on the freshly shaven skin above. Rin watched him lick his lips once before letting his mouth fall open a little in clear invitation.

  
"Haru," Rin swallowed the _'...are you sure?'_   threatening to tumble from his lips. Haru would not appreciate that. "At least brace yourself, or something?"

  
"Whatever." Haru raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He squeezed the hand he had around Rin's erection as a reminder that he had plenty of leverage there. "Get on with it."

  
Making sure to keep his eyes carefully on Haru's for any sign of discomfort, Rin slid his other hand down from Haru's hair to cradle the back of his neck. Haru stuck a playful tongue out at him as extra incentive. Then Rin was pulling Haru forward with a sigh, sliding his cock between Haru's welcoming lips. Tentatively at first, only growing bolder when Haru closed his eyes and hummed encouragingly. The hand that had been wrapped around Rin slid down to play with his balls instead, and before long Haru's nose was occasionally bumping into he smooth skin above Rin's cock.

  
Rin hungrily took it all in: the way Haru's lips were swollen and shiny with saliva in the low light from the hallway, how Haru was leaning heavily into Rin's hand on his jaw, the dark smudges of Haru's eyelashes and the shadows playing on his face, the swirl of his tongue around the head of Rin's cock, and the way he exhaled heavily through his nose each time Rin's tip bumped the back of his throat.

  
This was actually not the first time they'd done this. They'd tried it once before, with Haru sitting on the bed and Rin standing before him. Rin wasn't about to complain, because fucking Haru's mouth felt amazing, but he had to wonder what Haru could possibly be getting out of it.

  
Was it the lack of control? That couldn't be it, Rin thought absent-mindedly while stroking Haru's jaw and cheek, because Haru was the one in control here. Rin would stop immediately at the first sign of trouble. No doubt Haru was fully aware of that, or he wouldn't be letting Rin do this in the first place. They'd done plenty of things where Rin had held more control over Haru than he did now, come to think of it. Like every single time Rin had gone down on him, or placed his hands on Haru's chest and impaled himself on Haru's cock. Haru had been at his mercy then. Far more than he was now, anyway.

  
So, really, what was Haru up to? He _seemed_ to be enjoying it. If Haru wanted to test his limits then Rin wasn't going to stop him. Rin would just have to make sure to keep a careful eye on him, that's all.

  
Starting to feel a little self-conscious about using Haru's mouth like this without fully understanding Haru's motives, Rin's already slow pace faltered. Haru quickly picked up the slack, finally placing a steadying hand on Rin's hip and taking over for him as if that had been the plan all along.

  
Eventually, Haru's skilled tongue and warm mouth became far too distracting for Rin to be able to form any further coherent thought. He moaned Haru's name brokenly, a low rumble deep in his chest, his thighs trembling under the strain of holding himself upright while Haru was turning his muscles into jelly.

  
"Don't stop!" Rin gasped, tangling his fingers tighter in the hair at Haru's nape. "Please, don't stop."

  
Which was, of course, exactly when Haru stopped.

  
"What the fuck, Haru?" Rin croaked, staring down at him in bewilderment. "I was _so close_!"

  
Haru was looking down at his hands, now placed neatly on his folded knees rather than where they'd been on Rin's hip and Rin's cock only seconds ago. The set of his shoulders looked tense. Rin hurried to remove his hands from Haru's jaw and hair. He was just about to tip up Haru's chin and ask him what was wrong when Haru's voice interrupted him.

  
"Go upstairs, Rin." He said, deliberately not meeting Rin's eyes. "Wait for me on the bed. Don't touch yourself."

  
Liquid heat pooled low in Rin's belly at the sound of Haru's, admittedly still slightly rough from having Rin's cock down his throat, stern voice. His cock twitched between them in unmistakeable interest.

  
Was this...? No, _no way_. It couldn't be. While it probably wasn't going to be exactly what Rin had so disastrously asked for earlier that evening, this was definitely on the list of things Nanase Haruka Did Not Want To Do. Or at least, Rin had always assumed it would be.

  
Should Rin really go along with this, so soon after another reminder of how uncomfortable Haru felt with the idea of possibly hurting Rin? Possibly even when it was only by denying him relief...? But Haru had looked so determined just now. Rin would be an idiot to turn him down.

  
"Rin!" Haru snapped, sounding far more like himself now. He raised his head to regard Rin calmly. "What are you waiting for? _Go_."    


  
Shrugging off the last of his hesitation, Rin reached down to pull his pants and belt back up while Haru silently watched his every move. Rin swallowed once, then he turned to make his way into the house. He trusted Haru would soon follow him inside.


	2. Isn't It Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin isn't on the same page as Haru at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, this.... kind of ended up getting longer and longer. I don't even think it counts as PWP anymore. *laughs!* (I'm sorry for the wait, though! I hope the length makes up for it?)
> 
> THE SPECIFICS: Lots of awkward anal sex (Rin/Haruka! I'M SORRY THEY HAD TO TRY IT AT LEAST ONCE?!) with Haru basically topping from the bottom. It doesn't work out the way they'd planned. Some more of Haruka's very own brand of orgasm play. Ends with Haruka/Rin, because that's how they roll in this 'verse.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments on the first chapter. I'll reply to them ASAP! It'll be my reward for actually finishing this one. x'D

Rin gingerly made his way upstairs. His task wasn't exactly an easy one, considering the way his erection was straining uncomfortably against the tight fit of his briefs. He was already regretting the way he'd thoughtlessly pulled his clothes back up in a rush as soon as Haru had told him to get a move on; he hadn't considered how difficult it would be to ignore the sensation of damp cotton clinging to the over-sensitive skin of his cock, still faintly sticky with a mix of Haru's saliva and his own pre-cum.

  
Despite the fact that he'd been rooming with Haru in Tokyo while they studied at their respective universities for weeks now, and well... having spent rather a lot of that time either fully naked or in a swimsuit around each other (because Haru had predictably insisted on both of them getting a membership at the local pool on top of their individual training regimes dictated by their swim clubs at school), Rin still didn't feel entirely comfortable walking around the Nanase residence with his boner on full display.

  
It just felt _wrong_ , you know? He hadn't even met Haru's parents yet! They probably had no clue whatsoever what sort of things Rin had been doing with their son. Nor did Rin feel ready for them to find out yet. He doubted he would ever be, if he were being entirely honest with himself. 'Let sleeping dogs lie', and all that stuff...

  
It wasn't something that he thought about often, but Rin had to admit that the likelihood of him getting caught in a compromising position by _Makoto_ one day seemed far greater than that of him ever meeting Haru's parents in person. Better yet, Rin had always felt like the one person whose approval he'd needed to obtain in order to pursue a relationship with Haru - other than Haru himself, obviously - hadn't been a Nanase at all. Instead, it had been Haru's best friend.

  
Makoto had _always_ seemed far more protective of Haru, and definitely more involved in his life and decisions, than Haru's parents ever had been. Rin would never forget the day they'd found Haru nearly unconscious in the icy water of the river running near the old Iwatobi Swim Club. It had been years now, but Rin could still easily recall how frightened Makoto had looked that day. Rin had been far more worried about him than he had been about Haru at the time.

  
Of course, Makoto's _"Rin, If you hurt him---"_   had quickly been followed by Makoto self-consciously scratching the back of his head while adding a mumbled: _"If he hurts you..."_

  
In any case, Haru had never expressed any kind of opinion when it came to the absence of his parents in Rin's presence. He'd never seemed bothered by it; not on that day at the hospital, nor any day since. Rin wasn't going to form his own opinion until he knew more about the situation. Haru didn't appear to harbour any ill feelings towards them, so there was nothing else for Rin to do but follow his lead. (Luckily Rin's mother seemed to have an endless source of parental advice at her disposal; certainly one large enough to supply both of them should they ever need it. Fussing over _Haruka-kun_ had quickly become one of her favourite pastimes.)

  
Perhaps most importantly of all: Haru hadn't spared a moment to consider their wishes when he'd invited Rin to stay with him at the Nanase residence for the duration of their break, so Rin was determined not to worry about it any more than he absolutely had to.

  
Having successfully distracted himself from his persistently throbbing erection, Rin had finally made it up to Haru's room. He slid the door open as far as it would go before making his way over to Haru's desk in the dim light coming of the hallway behind him. Pulling the switch dangling from the top of the desk with one hand, he blindly reached into the left drawer with the other to retrieve the bottle of lubricant and one of the condoms he knew Haru kept hidden there.

  
The fluorescent lamp of Haru's desk slowly hummed to life as Rin approached the edge of the bed. He nodded to himself, certain that his preparations wouldn't go unappreciated by Haru - Rin was well aware by now that Haru preferred its mostly confined glow over the brightness of the traditional ceiling fixture lighting up the whole room; especially when they were about to have sex.

  
(Im)patiently waiting for Haru to join him, Rin placed the necessary supplies next to the pillow before he got started on properly removing his pants and uncomfortably restricting underwear. Haru hadn't told him he _couldn't_ , after all. Right? Rin figured it'd be fine as long as he didn't actually touch himself...

  
How long was Haru going to keep him waiting, anyway?!

  
Rin could faintly hear him moving around downstairs; he was probably retrieving Rin's shoes from where Rin had absent-mindedly left them behind on the engawa outside and carrying them to the genkan where they belonged. Rin wasn't sure why Haru insisted on keeping everything so neat when it was just the two of them. He was far from a slob himself, but he definitely had his priorities straight: orgasms first, cleaning up later.

  
Much later.

  
Just as Rin's erection was finally starting to flag without any attention or enticing thoughts, the sound of Haru's slow footsteps on the stairs and the resulting anticipation creeping up Rin's spine made him rock hard again within seconds.

  
"Rin," Haru complained as he entered the room and spotted Rin waiting for him near the bed. He was carrying a mint green towel and a fresh box of paper tissues. Such a romantic, that one. "You took your pants off..."

  
"You didn't tell me not to!" Rin countered automatically, rolling his eyes. "Why are _you_ still wearing yours?"

  
Haru ignored him, rolling back the covers before spreading out the towel he'd brought across the mattress in one practised move. "Hurry up and get on the bed."

  
"How d'you want me?" Rin's mouth suddenly felt dry. He swallowed noisily, attempting to clear the nerves from his throat, and waited for Haru's reply.

  
"Here." Haru said, patting the middle of the bed distractedly. "Just leave some room for me at the headboard."

  
Rin did as he was told without protest, climbing up on the bed and getting comfortable somewhere near the end of the towel Haru had placed there to protect the sheets; it was just about big enough to fit both of them comfortably on it, and felt very soft to the touch. Haru reached a hand out to give Rin's neglected cock a gentle squeezing stroke in reward for his cooperation.

  
"You're still hard..." Haru noted, looking immensely pleased with himself as he drew lazy circles around the tip of Rin's erection with his thumb while he lightly held it in the palm of his hand. His touch was maddeningly soft, not nearly enough to offer Rin any relief. Rin couldn't have stopped himself from eagerly bucking up into Haru's fingers even if he'd wanted to.

  
"Yeah." Rin shrugged, easily meeting Haru's eyes without a hint of embarrassment. He _wanted_ Haru to see the effect he had on Rin; to make Haru understand how much power he had over him. "Did you think I wouldn't be?"

  
"I don't know," Haru admitted after a long pause. He reluctantly removed his hand from Rin's twitching cock after a final, feather soft, swipe across the sensitive tissue right under the head. Rin's needy, breathless whimpers were abruptly replaced with a disappointed whine; his hips arching up in a shameless attempt to follow Haru's retreating touch. "I wasn't sure."

  
Rin watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Haru slowly brought his thumb to his lips before licking it clean of every trace of Rin's pre-cum.

  
"Stop being such a fucking tease, Haru!"

  
 _Fuck._ Where had that bastard learned to be so god-damn sexy?! Haru was going to be the death of him one day, Rin was certain of it.

  
"Be patient, Rin." Haru smiled smugly at him. "I think you'll like what I've got planned."

  
"I'm already liking it too much," Rin whined, half-heartedly grabbing Haru's shirt on both sides and tugging at it to bring him closer to the bed. Haru came willingly, running his fingers appeasingly through Rin's hair while Rin pushed up as much of the fabric as he could to press a series of open-mouthed kisses into every patch of pale skin available.

  
Haru gasped, arching into Rin's smiling lips as his tongue dipped playfully into Haru's bellybutton. "Rin...!"

  
"Shirt," Rin whispered into Haru's skin, eagerly stroking his hands up and down Haru's sides . "Off!"

  
Thankfully, Haru complied without a single complaint about Rin's bossy tone and the shirt was quickly removed. Rin lovingly swirled his tongue deeply into the dip of Haru's bellybutton before letting his lips slide down to nibble at the skin directly below it.

  
"You taste like pool." Rin muttered, sliding his hands down the smooth expanse of Haru's back to greedily squeeze that perfect ass. Haru groaned, pressing even closer into Rin's mouth and teeth while unabashedly reaching for his belt. Rin reluctantly removed his grip on Haru's backside, reaching out to help him by pulling down the zipper of Haru's pants while Haru popped open the button. "Not bad, though."

  
Between the two of them, it took no time at all to push Haru's pants and underwear down. Rin eyed Haru's cock hungrily while Haru wriggled his feet free from the bunched up mess around his ankles. Once he had escaped the clutches of his clothes, Haru climbed up on the bed and settled himself at the other end of the towel to partially lean against the low headboard. Rin followed him, eagerly shuffling closer to attach their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

  
Kissing Haru was one of Rin's favourite indulgences. Haru was a surprisingly good kisser (although he was better with his hands), and his tongue could be _very distracting_ \- Rin had completely forgotten about the fact that he still had his t-shirt on until Haru's fingers were suddenly grabbing fistfuls of fabric and pulling it up over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor before pulling Rin back down for another kiss.

  
They traded slow, toe-curling kisses for a good while. Haru was gradually sliding further down the bed; Rin hadn't noticed they were both nearly horizontal until Haru's head threatened to hit the headboard. Rin nudged Haru into wriggling down the bed so he could rest his head on top of the pillow instead.

  
"Better?" Rin asked once Haru had made himself more comfortable.

  
Haru gave a quick nod, pulling Rin's head back down for another kiss. Bracing his weight on his elbows, with his bend knees bracketing Haru's hips, Rin now found himself leaning down over Haru. Quite pleased with the arrangement, he continued to lick and suckle at Haru's bottom lip while playing with the ends of Haru's hair.

  
Meanwhile Haru's hands lightly caressed the side of Rin's ribs, occasionally travelling down to tug Rin's hips closer to his own as he arched himself up into their kisses.

  
" _Rin_ ," Haru panted, breaking away to catch his breath the moment he finally managed to align their hips and rub their cocks together the way he'd wanted. Rin ground down into him almost automatically, nearly losing his balance in the process. One of Haru's hands left Rin's side to reach for the bottle of lubricant next to the bunched up pillow under his head. Then he emphatically pushed it into Rin's chest. "Here."

  
"You want me to do it?" Rin questioned, arching a surprised eyebrow but accepting the bottle on auto-pilot either way.

  
Haru nodded; then averted his eyes when Rin squirted a good dollop of the cold gel onto his fingers. Shrugging, Rin balanced his weight on one arm and reached behind him to prepare himself. Just as he was about to unceremoniously push two of his fingers inside, Haru made an unhappy sound beneath him and a hand shot up to urgently tug at Rin's elbow.

  
"Not you, Rin." Haru forced out, frowning at the wall. "Me."

  
"Huh?" Rin blinked. He let a scowling Haru pull his arm back down by his elbow and guide it to the open space in between their bodies. Rin's confusion rose as he watched Haru's fingers follow the path of his skin, tracing bone and muscle all the way from the tip of Rin's elbow to settle around his wrist. Haru hesitated there, his shoulders tensing up for just a second before he slowly pushed both of their hands down to his crotch. That still didn't tell Rin much more, though. "I don't get it."

  
Haru didn't seem to feel like giving out any other hints. Rin frowned, wishing he could read Haru's mind the way Makoto appeared to so effortlessly achieve time and time again.

  
Wait a minute...

  
Oh? _Oh._

  
Rin swallowed, his eyes widening in understanding. Tentatively he wrapped his hand, the one Haru was still gripping tightly at the wrist, around Haru's cock to spread as much of the lube he'd applied to his fingers earlier around it as he could manage. Rin _had_ wanted Haru to take him without preparation in the heat of the moment plenty of times before, so there honestly was no reason for him to be hesitating now. (Haru insisting on using some lubrication was a given, really... Rin just wasn't sure the effect would be the same with him being the one on top. He'd wanted Haru to be in control. Unless Haru planned to give Rin orders, because---- _fuck._ )

  
But as he glanced nervously up at Haru's face again, he discovered Haru was merely scowling even harder. The confusing bastard clearly wasn't pleased with the proceedings. Rin uncertainly removed his hand from Haru's (thankfully still fully hard) length, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

  
"Seriously, Haru." He tried. "You're going to have to give me a hint here."

  
"Isn't it obvious?" Haru huffed in annoyance. "Rin."

  
Rin couldn't fight back a sigh this time. "No, it really isn't. I thought you wanted me to ride you?"

  
Haru finally met Rin's eyes, if only to glare at him in indignation. "Of course not!"

  
"Then what do you want?!" Rin's voice was starting to sound increasingly exasperated, even to his own ears. His arm was getting tired. "I can't read minds! _Spit it out, you idiot._ "

  
The fingers around Rin's wrist tightened uncomfortably. Rin winced, but didn't back down. They glared at each other for an excruciatingly long moment. Just when the tension was threatening to affect the mood, Haru conceded defeat by looking away to scowl at the wall some more.

  
Finally! Rin couldn't help curiously peering down when he felt Haru almost shyly push their hands further south, guiding them down in between his slightly spread legs until Rin's fingertips bumped into the towel under Haru's ass. His mouth fell open in shock.

  
"What?!" Rin gasped. "Haru, I thought you didn't---"

  
"Rin!" Haru complained loudly, still burning holes into the wall with his eyes. "Just do it."

  
Wanting to do everything in his power to prevent Haru from closing his eyes and shutting Rin out completely, he hurriedly leaned in to press what he hoped was an assuaging kiss to the corner of Haru's mouth.

  
"I'm not misunderstanding this time, am I?" Rin whispered as he sceptically pressed a slick finger between Haru's legs, blindly feeling around for Haru's perineum. This was so much easier when he could actually _see_ what he was doing, damn it. Once he'd found his target he massaged the nerve-packed skin there placatingly; waiting for a sign of encouragement from Haru. "Haru? C'mon, talk to me."

  
Rin _had_ fingered Haru before, of course. Not often, however, because Haru didn't seem to enjoy it very much unless he was very close to orgasm already. Sometimes he'd put up with it as long as Rin managed to sufficiently distract him with other sensations  - and unfortunately, Rin hadn't quite mastered multitasking while he had Haru's cock down his throat just yet. It usually ended in frustration on both sides.

  
Through some rather cringe-worthy mutual experimentation back when they'd first started dating (that Rin would really prefer to never speak of again), they'd eventually discovered that Haru simply didn't like having his prostate touched directly. He'd only tolerate the faintest of brushes against it on a good day. Making him the exact opposite of Rin, whose prostate wasn't all that sensitive but loved having any part of Haru inside of him.

  
Rin had always assumed Haru simply didn't see the point of having anything up his ass if all it was going to accomplish was make him squirm uncomfortably to avoid any direct pressure. Rin was fine with that. They'd never _truly_ discussed it; but Rin hadn't seen the need to suggest going further and trying penetration, all things considered. It just didn't seem like something Haru would be into.

  
Haru himself had never so much as hinted at wanting to try it, either. (Not that Haru was likely to ask for _anything_ , because god forbid he made things a little easier for Rin on occasion.)

  
Until now. That is, if Rin wasn't reading the situation completely wrong and making even more of a mess of things. But if all Haru wanted were Rin's fingers inside of him, why would he be acting so... well, like this?

  
"You're not." Haru eventually offered quietly, after a long pause that basically consisted of Rin distractedly pressing his fingers into the sensitive area directly above Haru's puckered opening and hoping his other arm wouldn't give out any time soon. The poor guy was starting to squirm uncomfortably and probably wouldn't appreciate Rin's full weight landing on top of him unexpectedly. "But you're not allowed to come, Rin."

  
Rin nearly swallowed his own tongue upon hearing Haru's words. "If you keep saying things like that...."

  
"Oh?" Haru teased, finally turning his head to look at Rin again. Rin would gladly take it, even if it meant the bastard was smirking up at him now. "Then what?"

  
"I won't last long." Rin grudgingly warned. The muscles in his arm were starting to shake now, so he gave up the losing battle and pushed himself up to hover in a vague sitting position above Haru's thighs. Haru caught on quickly, helpfully pulling up his knees and sliding them out from under Rin. They swiftly repositioned themselves so that Rin could to sit seiza style in between Haru's spread legs instead. "Not even if you stopped saying things like that, Haru. You've been driving me crazy all night."

  
Haru's eyes fluttered closed as Rin's fingers found their way to his perineum once more and continued their gentle strokes up and down as if the earlier interruption hadn't happened at all. Rin watched him carefully, applying just enough pressure to make Haru exhale shakily. Taking Haru's sigh as a good sign, Rin kept gently massaging the path of nerves right under the skin there until Haru's breathing had slowed noticeably and his legs were falling open to slide down from where they'd been resting against the side of Rin's thighs on their own accord.

  
Haru looked so gorgeous like that; with his eyes closed in pleasure and his legs spread wide on the mattress. Rin really wasn't going to last much longer at all.

  
"You look _so_ good right now," Rin told him fondly, increasing the pressure just a bit before letting his fingers slide down to circle Haru's rim instead. Haru's knee twitched, but other than that he didn't move. Rin leaned down to brush his lips over one of Haru's nipples, feeling extremely pleased when it hardened immediately under his touch. "I wish I could draw you the way you draw me sometimes, you know? Or take a picture..."

  
"Ah!" Haru's back arched off of the mattress as Rin swirled his tongue around the hardened little bud before sucking firmly on it, helplessly pressing his chest up into Rin's smiling mouth.

  
Rin made the most of Haru's momentary distraction, easily sliding the tip of his index finger into Haru's relaxed body. Haru gasped, falling back down to the pillow in surprise. Rin followed him, quickly attaching his mouth to Haru's other nipple as he slid his finger back out. There really wasn't enough lube left on his fingers for anything else, god-damn it.

  
"Haru," He mumbled into Haru's chest. "Where's the lube gone?"

  
There was an annoyed groan, and then the sound of Haru feeling around on the floor next to the bed for the fallen bottle and condom wrapper. Rin reluctantly removed his lips from Haru's nipple, pausing a moment to admire the way he'd left it all shiny and wet with saliva before sitting back up to receive the lubricant from a put-upon Haru.

  
Haru relaxed again when Rin sheepishly palmed his neglected cock. He gave Haru a couple of nice, firm strokes before his fingers travelled down again to press a knuckle insistently against the opening to Haru's body. When Haru shivered, Rin started moving his knuckle in little circles. "Feel good?"

  
Haru nodded, inhaling sharply as Rin slid his knuckle up higher; right up until the back of his hand bumped into Haru's balls. Using his free hand, Rin quickly applied more lube to his fingers. This time he placed the bottle down on the towel next to Haru's hips, making sure to keep it within easy reach.

  
"Ready?" Rin asked, continuing to slide his knuckle up and down while waiting for the lubricant to take on his body heat. He teased Haru by alternating the attention between his entrance and the skin connecting it to his balls.

  
Haru didn't appreciate Rin's teasing - and certainly not all of the fussing. He merely nudged Rin with the heel of his foot in response.

  
"All right..." Rin slowly slid his index finger back inside Haru's tight heat, making sure to keep the pad of his thumb pressed against his perineum comfortingly. Preparing Haru without accidentally brushing his prostate wasn't going to be an easy task, that's for sure. (Not to mention _fucking_ Haru. How was that ever going to work? This entire idea was bound to end in tears.)

  
"Stop worrying, Rin." Haru complained, squirming around Rin's finger until it went in all the way. Rin kept very still until Haru'd finished moving around. "It's fine."

  
"I'm not aiming for 'fine', you idiot." Rin reminded him, but obligingly started thrusting his finger shallowly in and out to spread as much of the water-based lubricant around as possible. Haru stayed surprisingly relaxed beneath him.

  
"Then add another."

  
Rin rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Haru clenched up for a second before he willed his body to relax and adjust to the stretch. Keeping a careful eye on him, Rin pushed both fingers as deep into Haru as he could before dragging them back out ever so slowly, removing them completely to stroke and tease the tight ring of muscle on the outside.

  
"D'you like that?" Rin watched with amusement as Haru bit back a whimper and threw an arm across his face to hide the flush on his cheeks from Rin's view. Rin would let him hide; at least for now. He didn't need to see Haru's expression in order to tell how his body was feeling. Rin'd be the first to know if Haru tensed up again.

  
Rin wanted to reward Haru for being so good, so relaxed and cooperating, and _so very generous_ \---but he figured he should save jerking Haru off for later, when he'd really need to be able to offer him a sufficient distraction. He settled on increasing the pace for now.

  
"It's OK." Haru murmured, clutching the towel underneath him tightly with the arm he wasn't using to obscure his face from Rin's smirking gaze. "More."

  
Rin hesitated. He could easily control two fingers as long as Haru didn't move around too much, but adding a third would make it much harder to avoid causing Haru discomfort by inevitably putting pressure on his prostate.

  
Not to mention the fact that they'd never gone _that_ far before.

  
"Haru," Rin started, then immediately regretted it when he realised he had no idea how to proceed from here. He didn't want to piss Haru off again. Haru seemed to realise Rin was about to say something stupid, because he suddenly clenched tightly around Rin's fingers and glared up at him from under his arm.  "Oi, I didn't even say anything yet!"

  
"I could practically _hear_ you thinking it, Rin."

  
Biting his lip in concentration (and pointedly ignoring the baleful Haru glare must be throwing his way), Rin let his fingers slide out of Haru's body. He applied more lubricant, because one can never have too much of that stuff. Then he took a steadying breath and, pushing the tips of his fingers together as closely as he could, very slowly eased three of them into Haru.

  
Haru gulped noticeably, but Rin couldn't tell for sure if it had been in pain or pleasure. He held still for a moment, giving Haru enough time to adjust before he started steadily sliding his fingers further inside. Rin watched him closely for any further signs of discomfort, stubbornly taking his time, but Haru's cock was still hard on his belly and he seemed to be doing just fine. In no time at all, Rin's pinky and thumb were pressing into the soft skin of Haru's buttocks.

  
His fingers were all the way inside; and Haru, that beautiful idiot, was breathing shakily but _still fully aroused_.

  
Rin couldn't help but stare. Haru truly looked stunning; pale legs spread wide to accommodate Rin's fingers. A thin sheen of sweat covered his chest and what Rin could see of his forehead, and his eyes, shit, Haru's eyes were on him: watching Rin closely from underneath his forearm, his gaze unbearably tender and his pupils blown so wide Rin could barely make out any blue.

  
Haru thankfully grunted out a tense command for him to get a move on before Rin's tongue could embarrass him by letting something ridiculously sappy slip; something along the lines of,  _"I fucking love you."_

  
Rin obliged him, as usual, letting his fingers slide out until just the tips were left inside before carefully pushing them all the way back in. Haru let out a low whimper, lifting one of his legs up and holding it to his chest to allow Rin better access.

  
"Fuck," Rin groaned, watching his fingers slide in even further than before. "That's so hot, Haru."

  
Haru's only reply was another stifled whimper as Rin began intently fucking him with his fingers. He twisted his hand just the way he liked when Haru did it to him, and tried to studiously apply every other little trick he'd learned from Haru. Once he felt confident in his rhythm, Rin added his other hand to the mix and used it to massage Haru's taut balls. He smiled, feeling exceedingly self-satisfied, as Haru sighed appreciatively and bucked up into Rin's touch.

  
Rin let his eyes feast upon the sight of Haru twitching so wantonly around his fingers, certain he wouldn't be seeing it again any time soon.

  
Which was, of course, when Haru decided he'd had enough. Or maybe Rin had jinxed himself? Figures.

  
"Too much!" Haru gasped. The hand he had been using to hide his face suddenly shot out to clutch at the side of Rin's head. " _Stop_."

  
Rin winced as Haru's fingers tightened painfully in his hair, but immediately removed his hands. He waited a beat, then raised a questioning eyebrow at Haru while meaningfully reaching for the condom next to Haru's head. "You OK?"

  
Haru wordlessly untangled his hand from Rin's hair to take the silver wrapper from him. Rin pointedly ignored how Haru was still trying to catch his breath as his shaky hands ripped into the easy-open foil packaging. He helpfully lifted his hips for Haru, suddenly keenly aware of the fact that this wasn't how things usually went at all. Haru, as they'd quickly discovered, didn't mind swallowing at all so he hadn't needed to roll a condom on for Rin since they'd first started fooling around. It felt a little weird now, but the novelty of it only heightened his arousal.

  
As if reading Rin's mind, Haru muttered: "I almost put it on myself."

  
Rin's surprised bark of laughter startled both of them. "Change your mind?"

  
"No." Haru pouted, giving Rin's eager cock a few good pumps to make sure he'd put the condom on properly. "Just don't come before I do, Rin."

  
Rin swallowed. "You do know I've never done this before, right?"

  
"If you come before you get it all the way in," Haru told him unsympathetically. "I will never forgive you."

  
"No pressure at all, then." Rin muttered, hooking a hand under Haru's knee to push his leg up from the mattress. Haru cooperatively rested his ankle on Rin's shoulder. They left his other leg folded against his chest where Haru had been holding it in place for some time now. Rin wondered if he'd be comfortable enough like that. "Give me that pillow."

  
Haru looked like he was going to make Rin fight him for it, but quickly thought better of it and petulantly handed it over. "Put it _under_ the towel..."

  
"Sure," Rin agreed easily, lightly smacking Haru's ass to make him lift it up from the mattress. Haru placed a foot against Rin's shoulder to brace himself and arched his hips  obligingly. Rin quickly shoved the pillow under the end of the towel and positioned it under Haru's hips before either of them pulled a muscle. He wondered, and not for the first time, how they'd cope with these kind of inconveniences if the both of them didn't work out regularly. "I thought _I_ was the neat freak. Comfortable?"

  
"You are the neat freak," Haru agreed without missing a beat. "I just don't want to have to wash the sheets again so soon."

  
"How very romantic, Haru." Rin grumbled, absent-mindedly replacing Haru's foot on his shoulder. "Really helps set the mood."

  
"Is it going to help you not shoot your load before I do?" Haru asked, sounding rather breathless because Rin had chosen that moment to generously apply lubricant to both of their cocks.

  
"No." Rin admitted, hesitantly lining himself up against Haru's entrance with one hand while continuing to softly stroke Haru with the other. "Ready?"

  
He'd wanted to ask if Haru was _absolutely sure_ about trying this tonight of all nights, to be honest, but he knew that wouldn't be appreciated at all.

  
Haru nodded shortly, raising his eyes to meet Rin's. Rin gazed back at him calmly, pressing the head of his cock insistently into the tight ring of muscle of Haru's entrance. As expected, Haru's body didn't give way immediately. Rin didn't force it, instead waiting patiently for Haru to relax and let him in. His hand on Haru's cock sped up just a little, hoping it would help Haru loosen up.

  
It worked. Haru's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp when the head of Rin's cock entered him, sliding in just an inch or two. Rin bit back a groan, forcing himself to stay still and give Haru time to adjust to the new sensation. He badly wanted to lean forward and kiss Haru, but he was afraid the movement and change in angle would hurt him. So he settled for increasing the speed of his strokes on Haru's cock some more.

  
Haru averted his eyes, lips still parted breathlessly, obviously experiencing some pain but unwilling to acknowledge it. Rin didn't complain - he'd seen that coming from a mile away.

  
"Haru..." Rin whispered, pressing a comforting kiss into the soft skin of Haru's knee instead of leaning forward like he'd wanted to before. "Tell me when?"

  
Haru unsteadily exhaled the breath he'd been holding. Not long after that, Rin felt Haru relax gradually around him. Rin was already panting with the effort of holding back; he really had to remember to thank Haru one day for his self control the first time he'd penetrated Rin.

  
" _Rin_." Haru's hand came up to trace Rin's furrowed brow. He didn't say anything more, and he was still avoiding Rin's concerned gaze, but Rin figured it was as much of a cue to carry on as he was ever going to get. He continued pumping Haru's cock encouragingly for good measure, twisting his palm around the head sharply on each stroke.

  
Carefully, and excruciatingly slowly, Rin moved his hips forward. They both groaned when he was finally all the way inside; his balls brushing Haru's tail-bone. Haru closed his eyes, burying his wandering hand tightly in the hair at the nape of Rin's neck.

  
"Fucking hell," Rin blurted, letting Haru pull him down for an open-mouthed kiss. He had to let go of Haru's erection to brace both of his hands on the mattress to accommodate the new position, however, and the movement caused Haru's leg to slip down from Rin's shoulder. "You doing OK?"

  
Haru's breath hitched as the new angle caused the base of Rin's cock to slide out just a little. Feeling encouraged by Haru's positive reaction, Rin rocked their hips together to once more fit as much of himself into Haru's warm body as he could.

  
Haru felt _incredible_ around him. He was hot, and so very tight. Rin's heart was threatening to escape the confines of his chest; it was beating so fast. He couldn't believe they were really doing this. Is this how Haru felt when he was inside Rin? Because, _wow_.

  
Eventually Haru's quiet voice brought Rin back to reality:  

  
"Feels weird."

  
"Bad weird?" Rin asked, worriedly pressing their foreheads together. "Does it still hurt?"

  
"Not _bad_ ," Haru clarified, clearly choosing his next words carefully. "Just weird. It's different from your fingers."

  
"Can I try moving?" Rin asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager. To his big relief, he felt Haru nod his head against his own.

  
Moving down to capture Haru's lips in a proper kiss this time, Rin tentatively began rolling his hips again. Haru sighed into the kiss, opening his eyes in surprise when Rin eventually became bolder and started experimenting with shallow little thrusts.

  
"That's nice, Rin." Haru revealed breathlessly against Rin's lips. "Keep going."

  
Haru felt impossibly tight around him. Rin's heart was pounding uncomfortably and his blood was roaring in his ears, almost drowning out Haru's quiet gasps. It was frustrating; Rin really wanted to hear more of those.

  
"Fuck," Rin panted heavily into Haru's open mouth, sparing a second to marvel over how they were literally stealing each other's breath. He pulled his hips back further and further with each thrust, sinking back into Haru's welcoming heat as gently as their rather awkward position would allow. "You feel _so good_ , Haru."

  
It was difficult to control the angle, however. He wasn't used to being on this end of things. Rin wasn't surprised when Haru inevitably started squirming uncomfortably underneath him.

  
" _Rin!_ " Haru whined, tugging painfully at Rin's hair. "Not there, that's---!"

  
Rin paused instantly, pulling back and balancing clumsily on one arm to rake a hand through Haru's hair. The way Haru was clutching the towel beneath them (not to mention Rin's hair) troubled him more than he liked to admit. "Sorry."

  
Damn it. It had been going so well, too...

  
"It feels good," Haru reassured him in a ragged whisper once he was able to speak again. "Just too intense."

  
"D'you want to be on top?" Rin asked, still trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "You could control the angle better that way."

  
"Uh," Haru blinked at him in surprise. "I guess..."

  
Rin untangled their limbs, regretfully slipping out of Haru's tight grip around his cock to lay down next to him on the bed instead. "How d'you want to do this?"

  
"Maybe," Haru pressed a palm to Rin's shoulder, prompting him to roll over on his back. Rin allowed himself to be manhandled without protest. Haru slung one leg over Rin's hips as soon as Rin was comfortable. Then he hovered there uncertainly. "Like this?"

  
"Perfect." Rin grinned, placing his hands on either side of Haru's hips. "Need a hand?"

  
Haru shook his head, then reached down to hold Rin's cock in place as he cautiously began lowering himself on it. Rin sucked in a sharp breath, soothingly drawing small circles on Haru's hip bones with his thumbs while Haru slowly sunk down on him until he was sitting in Rin's lap.

  
"That's fucking perfect." Rin repeated breathlessly, fighting to keep his eyes open when Haru started moving his hips up and down at a moderate pace, refusing to miss a single second of Haru fucking himself on Rin's cock. " _H-haru_..."

  
Haru sighed, throwing his head back as he picked up the pace. Rin gaped up at him, feeling uncomfortably hot and light-headed as he took it all in: the muscles of Haru's thighs flexing with each thrust, the sharp line of his jaw, the way his throat bobbed every time he swallowed a moan, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, the wet noises Haru's body made each time he sank down on Rin... and _fuck_ , when Rin's gaze travelled down, he could watch his cock disappearing into Haru's body.

  
There was no way he was going to last; not with Haru feeling so good around him and looking like _that_.

  
Rin shakily wrapped a hand around Haru's length to jerk Haru off (and hopefully help things along), but Haru simply made an unhappy sound low in the back of his throat and swatted his hand away.

  
"Haru!" He whined. He _did_ resettle his hands on Haru's hips to helplessly dig his blunt finger nails into the skin there in a way that had to be rather painful, however. Luckily Haru didn't appear to notice at all. "Please? I won't last much longer."

  
"Don't you dare," Haru grunted, his rhythm faltering only when Rin could no longer stop his hips from bucking up into Haru's addictive heat. "I told you not to come yet, Rin."

  
"Damn it," Rin bit hard into his own lip to distract himself from his impending orgasm. "I'm _trying_."

  
Haru leaned forward to press a comforting kiss to Rin's lips, rolling his hips experimentally to test the new angle. He didn't seem to enjoy it very much, though, because it wasn't long at all before he pushed himself up again to ride Rin properly.

  
" _Haru!_ " Rin warned him, desperately trying to hold out just a little longer. He dug his fingers even harder into Haru's pale skin, cluthing at Haru's sides desperately in a futile attempt to ground himself. "I really can't---!"

  
"Not yet." Haru gasped, tugging Rin's hands away when the grip became too painful for him to ignore. "C'mon, Rin..."

  
"Why can't I touch you?" Rin begged him. " _Please_."

  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rin was aware that he didn't _truly_ want Haru to give in at all. He wanted Haru to deny him, to make Rin beg for it and then reject his desperate pleading no matter how noisy he got. Every time Haru told him 'no' something dangerously addictive ignited deep in Rin's chest, spreading like wildfire through his entire body until it caused his vision to blur and nervous sweat to break out across his skin.

  
Did Haru understand what he was doing to Rin right now...?

  
How did he always know exactly what to say to drive Rin mad? It wasn't fair! There was _no way_ Haru wasn't aware of the effect his words were having on Rin. He had to know that Rin honestly had no hope of obeying those impossible orders; especially not when when Rin was still reeling from all of the sensations and emotions that came with being deep inside Haru like this for the very first time. (Everything, absolutely everything, that bastard was doing right now was only pushing Rin closer to the edge; overwhelming him with wave after wave of nearly painful pleasure until Rin feared he might drown in it.)

  
But Rin wanted Haru to feel just as good as he was making Rin feel. Rin _needed_ Haru to come first; he needed to touch Haru and make him come so hard around Rin's cock that he'd still be feeling it in the morning, goddamn it. _Why wasn't Haru letting him do this?_

  
"That'd be making it easy for you," Haru was panting, trying to catch Rin's wandering attention. "I won't let you get away like that."

  
"I need to touch you." Rin squeezed his eyes shut, blindly reaching out again to carress his hands up and down Haru's sides and chest in what he hoped would count as a wordless _'I love you'_. He reckoned his message had been successfully received when Haru eagerly arched into his touch. "Please, Haru."

  
"No." Haru's voice sounded firm but fond, and terribly husky. His rhythm faltered again, but it wasn't Rin's fault this time. He must be close too, then. "N-no, Rin."

  
Rin's vision went white. The _thing_ inside his chest that had been threatening to explode all evening shattered into a million pieces, shock-wave after shock-wave hitting Rin like the tide coming in and suddenly it was all too much.

  
Too intense.

  
It was far, _far_ too intense.

  
Haru had been right all along; there was something almost frightening about falling apart like this. But, then again, Rin knew it'd be okay. Because Haru was there with him. Haru was holding him, gently stroking fingers through his hair and whispering softly. Rin could feel him pressing tender kisses over his eyelids, nose, lips and cheeks.

  
"Rin, are you OK?"

  
It took Rin a while to find his voice, and when he did it came out all rough and scratchy. His heavy eyelids refused to cooperate on the first try, so he decided not to bother with those right now. "I think so."

  
He felt rather than heard Haru's relieved sigh in the form of a hot rush of air across his face, the sound of it drowned out almost completely by Rin's blood rushing through his ears. "Good. I thought I broke you for a second."

  
"You did," Rin accused him, tiredly wrapping his arms around Haru's shoulders and pulling him closer. "It was good, though. _Real good_."

  
Haru nuzzled his shoulder. "Yeah?"

  
"How about you?" Rin at last remembered to ask when he became aware of Haru's erection poking insistently into his stomach. "Damn it, Haru. I should've realised---"

  
"I wasn't _pretending_ , Rin." Haru quickly interrupted. If he felt bad for being caught red handed, he certainly didn't show it. "I liked watching you get off on it."

  
"Not enough to get you off." Rin muttered, feeling rather sore about failing to make Haru's first time as good for him as it had been for Rin. "Give me a moment?"

  
"Nah," Haru teased, reluctantly climbing off of Rin's hips. He didn't try to hide his wince as Rin's softening cock slipped free of his body, nor his irritation at having to awkwardly hold the base of the condom to ensure it didn't spill its contents or get left behind. Rin made a mental note to make it up to him with a blowjob later. He'd let Haru come in his mouth and then they'd be even. "I'm good on my own. Thanks."

  
"What?" Rin frowned, wearily reaching out for Haru. Man, he really was completely spent. "Come here, jerk."

  
Haru snorted, pointedly crawling further down the bed where he unabashedly rearranged Rin's legs to fit himself in between them. "To rely on you to do all the work again, you mean? Look where that got me."

  
Rin glared at him, but helpfully spread his legs for Haru either way. A long time ago Haru's taunting comments might have hit a nerve, but Rin knew him better than that by now.

  
"No condom for me?" Haru asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he removed the used one from Rin's spent cock. He expertly tied it into a knot and tossed it at the bin underneath the desk. "At least pass me the lube."

  
Rin shrugged. He didn't mind Haru getting him a little dirty once in a while. "I only fetched one, and there's no way I'm getting up for another."

  
When Haru looked like he might protest, Rin quickly distracted him by squeezing some of the gel on the fingers of Haru's outstretched hand before adding: "And _you're_ not, either."

  
"Your call." Haru allowed, easily pressing two pleasantly cool fingers into Rin's already relaxed body. "It's your ass."

  
"Such romance from you tonight, Haru." Rin retorted, but he shut up once Haru started curling his fingers inside of him and dragging them out tormentingly slowly. It felt a little weird, what with his body still buzzing and over-sensitive from his orgasm only minutes before. He didn't think he'd be getting hard again any time soon - his body felt worn out, like they'd been going at it for hours.

  
Well, maybe they had? Rin had no idea how long it had been since Haru found him out on the porch. It definitely _felt_ like hours had passed since then.

  
Haru didn't waste much time preparing him, clearly aware of the fact that Rin didn't require much more than a generous amount of lubricant right now. It wasn't long at all before he was pushing Rin's legs up against his chest and easily sliding deep inside with one steady thrust of his hips.

  
It felt nice, having Haru inside of him like this without the usual urgency of his arousal clouding his mind. A guy could definitely get used to this.

  
"I really do prefer it this way." Rin confided, running his fingers lightly over Haru's chest and arms. Being inside Haru genuinely had felt amazing, but in the end there was nothing that could even remotely begin to compare to the intensity of this feeling; being stretched and filled to the brim by Haru while those beautiful blue eyes focused soley on him. "We don't have to do _that_ again, OK?"

  
"It's fine." Haru mumbled, pulling out nearly all the way before quickly sliding back home and filling Rin up again in a move that stole both of their breaths. "I didn't hate it."

  
"Don't hold back on me, Haru." Rin sighed, tugging on Haru's hips in encouragement. "Or do you need some of that water porn from under your bed?"

  
Haru's response was a hard thrust that made Rin's toes curl and his feet tense up almost painfully. Rin groaned in breathless appreciation, linking his arms around Haru's shoulders to hold on for dear life as Haru finally settled on satisfyingly fast pace; driving impossibly deep into Rin with quick, powerful thrusts.

  
That's it, Haru. _That's it._

  
Rin loved it when Haru let himself go like this. He would probably never manage to goad Haru into completely loosening his tight grip on his self control, but this was the next best thing: having Haru so aroused that his control started slipping and his movements became a little rougher. Just at tiny bit, because anything more would probably send Haru spiralling into needless guilt as soon as he came down from his lust-filled haze.

  
Rin wanted to see more of this instinctive side of Haru, wanted to see him act just a little selfish in bed and use Rin's body the way Rin wanted to be used by him. He'd glue Haru together again if need be, after he inevitably crashed back down to earth - because that's what Haru was always doing for him, wasn't it? Picking up the scattered pieces of Rin and putting them back together. (In and outside of the bedroom, honestly. Rin wasn't above admitting it.)

  
"A-almost..." Haru growled, leaning more of his weight on the back of Rin's thighs as he he slowed down to roll his hips into Rin's at a slightly less punishing pace. " _Rin!_ "

  
Haru was clearly scrabbling to regain control - and Rin would have none of that. He clenched his muscles as tightly around Haru's cock as his tired body would allow, pulling Haru down for a bruising kiss.

  
Haru moaned into Rin's mouth, their teeth clicking harshly with the force of his downward momentum. Rin clamped down on him again, causing Haru's rhythm to stutter until he gave up on it all together and settled for mindlessly rutting into Rin instead. Rin eagerly licked into Haru's mouth, swallowing Haru's faint whimpers and obscenely rolling their tongues together.

  
"Come on, Haru." He urged, biting down hard on Haru's bottom lip when Haru inevitably broke away to gasp for breath. "Harder. _C'mon_."

  
The bed creaked loudly beneath them as Haru obligingly slammed his hips into Rin. Rin had to admit he preferred that noise over the disgustingly wet ones his body was making with each of Haru's unrestrained thrusts.

  
"Shit, Haru." Rin whispered, running his hands through Haru's hair lovingly. "I think I'm getting hard again."

  
Rin knew that admission would be what finally sent Haru over the edge. He grinned as Haru tensed above him, gasping Rin's name and burying his pulsing cock deep inside Rin's body before collapsing in a heap on top of him.

  
"Still breathing?" Rin teased, appeasingly running his hands up and down Haru's heaving back. When Haru merely shivered in reply, Rin closed his eyes to enjoy the last faint twitches of Haru's cock as he came deep inside of Rin.

  
"Can't move yet." Haru whispered, resting his forehead on Rin's bend knee for support. "You OK?"

  
"I'm good." Rin reassured him quickly. "Take your time."

  
Haru hummed in relief, focusing on getting his breathing and heartbeat back under control.

  
Rin smiled fondly at the mess of dark hair in front of him. He held Haru close, not minding how sweaty they both were in the least. Haru always smelled good after sex; a nice musky kind of scent that drowned out his typical l'eau de chlorine in a way a quick shower after practice could never quite achieve.  

  
"That was nice." Haru eventually managed, pushing himself up and rolling off of Rin carefully to lay down on the bed next to him.

  
"Nice?!" Rin shuffled around a bit to give him more room. "You came so hard I could feel the spurts. Don't you think 'nice' is a bit of an understatement, you jerk?"

  
Haru snorted, pulling Rin's arm around him and nuzzling his nose into Rin's chest. "Go to bed, Rin."

  
"You haven't cleaned me up yet!" Rin complained, already starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Don't you dare fall asleep, Nanase!"

  
"It's your punishment for coming first, Rin."

  
"The light's still on..." Rin tried again, reaching behind him for the end of the towel so he could remove the evidence of Haru's 'nice' orgasm leaking from his pleasantly sore asshole. "You're on the outside of the bed! Oi, _Haru_."

  
The bastard ignored him, merely making a big show of yawning and closing his eyes.

  
"You're such a brat." Rin sighed. "I know you're not asleep, Haru. Go turn off the light."

  
"I can roll out the futon for you while I'm at it, if you insist." Haru muttered sleepily, refusing to budge even an inch. " _Matsuoka_."

  
"Argh!!"

  
One of these days, Rin was actually going to win their traditional post-coital argument. Or kick Haru out of the bed. Whichever one came first.

  
For now, he'd bide his time. Watching Haru drift off into an exhausted slumber next to him wasn't such horrible a consolation prize.

 


End file.
